Forjando a un Superheroe
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Conner Kent se muda a vivir con Clark a la granja pensando en que puede hacer uso de sus poderes siempre que quiera, Clark y su mano de acero le enseñaran lo equivocado que esta con eso. Aviso de contenido: Spanking, castigo corporal.


_**Clark POV**_

Mi padre siempre me dijo que un día yo iba a tener hijos y en ese momento sabría lo difícil que es educar a un niño con súper poderes, cuanta razón tenía. Después de la muerte de Tess, Conner quedo devastado y tuve que traerlo a vivir a la granja conmigo. No me quejo pues Conner es un buen chico, me ayuda a realizar las tareas de la granja, cuida de los animales y sobretodo hace un buen uso de sus poderes o al menos eso pensaba hasta esta mañana.

Me levante muy temprano para preparar los desayunos de los 2, planche mi traje para el trabajo y fue en ese momento cuando vi a Conner volando por los alrededores de la granja, yo estaba tan impactado y asustado por que alguien podía verlo que Salí volando a toda velocidad, lo tome del pie y lo jale al suelo.

"Buen día, Clark" me dijo con su sonrisa de no angelito, yo me cruce de brazos expectante pero el no entendía mi intromisión, a si que fui directo a la confrontación.

"Se pude saber ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" le pregunto, el se encogió de hombros

"Estaba volando, no me viste" me dijo sarcásticamente, mi mirada cambio en un segundo mientras recordaba los discursos que papá me decía cuando usaba mis poderes en publico, esperaba poder utilizar uno de ellos en Conner.

"Conner, no puedes volar siempre que quieras y menos de día, alguien podría verte y reconocerte" le dijo un tanto molesto, el rodo sus ojos.

"No seas tan paranoico Clark, nadie iba a verme" fue todo lo que me dijo antes de que corriera de regreso a casa con su velocidad, yo hice lo mismo pues aparentemente era una costumbre para el evadir estas conversaciones y yo no podía dejar que eso siguiera pasando.

"Conner, tenemos que dejar unas reglas claras aquí" le dije al momento de entrar por la puerta de la cas.

" ¿Podemos desayunar y luego hablamos de esto?" me pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza y me puse a servirle el desayuno lo mas rápido que pude, el comía muy feliz e incluso utilizo su visión de rayos caloríficos para tostar un poco mas su pan, eso fue muy retrospectivo para mi pues cuando era mas joven yo hacia lo mismo, desayunamos muy rápido cuando mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Lois apresurándome para irme al trabajo, mire el reloj y en lo cierto ya era muy tarde.

"Tengo que irme al trabajo Conner" le dije mientras tomaba mi mochila del sofá, me ponía mi saco y los lentes.

"Que tengas un buen día" me dijo Conner con su sonrisa de ángel otra vez, eso me hizo sentir pavor pues seguramente tenia una travesura en mente.

"Pórtate bien" le dije mientras salía corriendo a super velocidad, llegue al diario el planeta en cuestión de minutos, Lois ya estaba esperándome con un montón de papeles en las manos.

"Necesito copias de todos estos, señor Kent" me dijo antes de besarme, yo sonreí y me fui directo a la fotocopiadora, tarde mucho para terminar el trabajo y entregárselo a Lois.

" ¿Qué te retraso esta mañana Smallville?" me pregunto, mientras me sentaba a tomar café, suspire fuertemente y empecé a hablar.

"Ha sido Conner, el estaba volando a campo abierto esta mañana, dios alguien pudo haberlo visto y descubrirnos Lois"

" ¿Y que paso después? ¿Hablaste con el de ese tema?"

"Trate pero ya era tarde, a si que desayunamos y me vine aquí"

" ¿Desayunaron? ¿Fue tu idea o la de el?" me pregunto Lois, yo me quede pensativo por unos segundos y le respondí.

"Fue su idea" le dije, Lois se puso a reír como una loca y yo no entendía el por que

" ¿Qué están gracioso?"

"Nada Smallville…. Jaja es solo que… ese chico esta manipulando las cosas a su manera y tu no te das cuenta jajajaj"

" ¿Qué quieres decir Lois?"

"Cariño, Conner necesita limites, como los que tu tenias a su edad" me dijo Lois, eso me hizo volver a recordar a mis padres y los cientos de veces que hablaron conmigo sobre la responsabilidad y sobre todo cuando mi papá me castigaba apilando paja o limpiando excremento de animales o las veces que trato de darme una paliza pero no puedo pues mi trasero es de acero, tal vez eso mismo era lo que tendría que llegar a hacer con Conner si no cumplía con las reglas que estaba dispuesto a poner.

"Tienes razón cariño, hablare con el esta noche" le dije a Lois antes de besarla y seguir en nuestro trabajo.

**Conner POV**

Estoy totalmente aburrido en casa, estoy contando los días para irme a la escuela y tener mas amigos de mi edad, nada personal con Clark pero su vida es aburrida. Estaba viendo televisión en el sofá cuando las noticias comenzaron, había un incendio a las afueras de metrópolis y el glorioso Superman apareció para acabar con el.

" ¿Por qué no puedo hacer eso?" me pregunte a mi mismo, no había nada que me impidiera ser un héroe también, estaba decidido a serlo en cuanto la oportunidad me fuera dada.

Salí al molino de viento y subí para ver Metrópolis desde lejos, me senté y me puse a escuchar todo lo que pude, había varias conversaciones intimas de chicas que me parecieron bastante divertidas, de pronto capte el sonido de gritos de auxilio, baje corriendo a super velocidad y en segundos estaba en un callejón, salvando a una mujer rubia, ella me vio me agradeció lo que había hecho, de pronto empecé a oír patrullas por todas partes y volví a salir corriendo, esta vez era el asalto de un banco, entre lo mas rápido que pude y vi a uno de los asaltantes tomar a una mujer y ponerle un arma en la cabeza.

"No te muevas Superman, o ella se muere" fue lo que me dijo, claramente el tipo me confundía con Clark, yo bien podría haber corrido a salvarla pero no estaba seguro si era capaz de correr mas rápido que una bala, estaba paralizado del miedo, no sabia que hacer esa mujer podía morir por mi culpa, por suerte para mi Superman llego a la escena y noqueo al asaltante, yo sonreía hasta que sentí la fuerte mano del hombro apretando mi brazo y jalándome, entonces los 2 corrimos de regreso a la granja.

**Clark POV**

Mi corazón se exalto cuando vi a Conner, mi pequeño Conner frente a un arma yo se que no le hubiera hecho nada, pero la mujer que tenían de rehén habría pagado las con secuencias, cuando llegamos a la granja yo me cambie el traje lo mas rápido que pude, dejando a Conner en la sala, cuando baje a verlo el estaba realmente consternado.

" ¿Qué paso halla Conner?" le pregunte el se volteo a mirarme y pude ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos,

"Lo siento Clark, casi hecho a perder todo en el banco"

"En primer lugar nunca debiste estar ahí ¿en que estabas pensando Conner?" le pregunte muy molesto, incluso no podía reconocer ese tono de voz en mi, el niño se estremeció y bajo la mirada.

"Yo solo… quería sentir lo que tu sientes cuando salvas a alguien, lo siento Clark nunca debí hacerlo" me dijo, yo no estaba seguro de que mas decir a si que me pregunte a mi mismo. " ¿Qué hubiera hecho Jonathan Kent en mi lugar?" la respuesta era mas que obvia para mi, aun que papá me amaba nunca se tentó el corazón para aplicarme un correctivo cuando hacia ese tipo de tonterías, entonces me decidí a hacerlo.

"Vete a tu cuarto" le ordene, el niño dudo en hacerlo pero cuando vio mi mirada seria se fue por las escaleras, yo me quede sentado en el sofá por unos minutos mientras pensaba en como debía hacer las cosas. Minutos después subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Conner, el estaba recostado en la cama y cuando me vio entrar se sentó, yo camine lentamente hacia el.

"Conner ¿Sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal verdad?" le pregunte, Conner asintió sin mirarme.

"Muy bien, Conner… realmente intente ser amigable contigo, como un hermano pero en los últimos días me has demostrado que no necesitas un hermano comprensivo, lo que necesitas es una mano firme… un padre" fue lo que le dije, Conner me volteo a ver con las lagrimas apunto de romper en sus ojos, yo quería parar pero por su bien no lo hice, me senté en la cama a su lado y lo mire.

"Es por eso que he tomado esta decisión…. Yo voy…. A castigarte Conner"

" ¿Castigarme? ¿Cuánto tiempo?" me pregunto

"No, nada de eso jovencito"

" ¿Entonces?"

"Ya lo veras…. Ponte de pie" le ordene, Conner dudosamente lo hizo, entonces lo tomo de un brazo lo acerque a mi, con el otro le desbroche el pantalón y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

"Ho No, Clark por favor… esto no… Clark no lo hagas" me rogaba pero era demasiado tarde ahora estaba totalmente convencido que esto era lo que el necesitaba, le baje los pantalones de un tirón y lo puse sobre mis rodillas.

"Lo siento, es lo que te ganaste" le dije, el comenzó a patalear muy fuerte y yo tuve que ponerle mi pierna arriba de las suyas para que dejara de moverse, entonces alce mi mano y la deje caer con fuerza varias veces.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Au… au… Clark por favor no me hagas esto" me rogaba una y otra vez, pero yo no me detenía y seguía dándole nalgadas muy fuertes.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Lo estoy haciendo por ti Conner, debes aprender tus limites"

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Lo siento, Clark… lo siento yo nunca mas lo hare!" me dijo, entonces yo le baje los Bóxers hasta medio muslo y le seguí pegando esta vez mucho mas fuerte, no estaba seguro si el sentiría algo pero al ver su trasero enrojeciendo, me decidí y aumente mucho mas mi fuerza.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Tu y yo jovencito vamos a hablar muy seriamente de las reglas y limites de esta casa, no quiero que vuelvas a tratar de ser un héroe" le dije y le di 10 palmadas con toda mi super fuerza, eso lo hizo llorar de inmediato.

SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT, SWAT

"Lo prometo Clark, nunca mas… me portare bien… enserio... Lo juro" sollozaba el niño, comprobé su trasero y vi que ya estaba demasiado rojo y seguramente estaba doliéndole mucho, le di un suave masaje en las nalgas y lo deje levantarse, el de inmediato se acomodo su ropa y se froto el trasero y lloraba desconsolado, yo me levante y lo abrase por un tiempo.

"Esta bien Conner, ya paso, ya paso"

"Lo siento Clark"

"Lo se y esta todo perdonado" le dije pero aun a si pasaron algunos minutos para que el niño se calmara, entonces se separo de mi y miro al suelo.

"Nunca mas Clark, lo juro"

"Lo se, pero aun a si tu y yo vamos a tener esa conversación de las reglas… por la mañana, ahora quiero que te acuestes y descanses ¿bien?" le dije con mi mano en su hombro, el asintió y yo me fui del cuarto para darle espacio.

**Conner POV**

Mi trasero me duele horrores, pensé que era de acero pero literalmente he sido castigado por una mano de acero que es más fuerte que yo, me acosté en la cama para seguir llorando y frotándome.


End file.
